


We Could Be Perfect One Last Night

by chessa11



Category: Bandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa11/pseuds/chessa11
Summary: 6구역 조공인 제라드와 12구역 조공인 프랭크의 이야기





	We Could Be Perfect One Last Night

언제 그에게 빠지게 되었는지 묻노라면 제라드는 확실하게 대답할 수 있었다. 한쪽 눈을 살며시 가리게 기른 새카만 머리를 녹갈색 눈 위로 드리운 자그마한 소년을 기차 라운지의 화면으로 봤을 때부터, 라고.

제 조부모, 부모와 이웃들이 만들었을 철로를 따라 빠른 속도로 달리는 기차 안에서 가만히 앉아있는 건 너무 지루했다. 집에서 썼던 방보다 두 배는 큰 제 객실에서 목욕을 하고, 옷을 갈아입고, 정해진 시간에 식당칸에 앉아서 얌전히 식사를 하며 술인지 모르핀인지 알 수 없는 뭔가에 취해 정신조차 제대로 차리지 못하는 것 같은 멘토의 헛소리를 듣는 것 말고는 할 일이 없었다. 눈이 아플 정도로 샛노란 머리를 하고 초록색 치마 정장을 입은 캐피톨의 추첨인은 쓸데없는 일에 높은 소리로 깔깔 웃으며 마찬가지로 헛소리를 했고, 같이 기차에 타게 된 여자아이는 창백하게 질린 채로 말을 한 마디도 하지 않고 입안에 음식을 욱여넣고 있었다.

죽으러 가는 거나 마찬가지인 여정을 유쾌하게 보낼 수는 없다는 사실을 알고는 있었지만, 제라드는 지루해서 죽을 것만 같았다. 그는 추첨인과 멘토에게 예의 바르게 양해를 구하고는 식당칸에서 빠져나왔다. 방에 틀어박혀서 도착할 때까지 글을 쓰거나 그림이라도 그리면 시간이 빨리 가겠거니, 하면서. 그는 기차 라운지를 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다. 하나. 둘. 셋. 문 하나만 더 통과하면 제 방이었다. 널찍한 라운지 벽면에 늘어선 큼직하고 푹신해 보이는 소파들을 지나치던 제라드의 시선을 커다란 화면이 끌었다.

화면 속에서는 열두 구역의 조공인 스물네 명이 추첨되는 모습이 반복적으로 재생되고 있었다. 햇볕에 그슬린 피부를 가진 11구역의 조공인 둘이 추첨인의 손을 잡고 단상에서 내려오는 장면이 막 12구역으로 바뀐 참이었다. 분홍색 머리를 한 추첨인이 단상에 선 소녀의 반대편으로 걸어가 투명한 유리 그릇에서 쪽지 한 장을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 두 번 접힌 쪽지를 펴고 마이크에 말했다.

"프랭크 이...이에로...?"

군중은 웅성거리며 갈라졌고, 그 사이에서 자그마한 소년 하나가 걸어나왔다. 주변에 선 다른 덩치 좋은 소년들보다 머리 하나는 작아 보이는 그는 입을 꾹 눌러 다물고 단상 위로 걸어올라갔다. 화면은 아주 잠깐 아이와 아주 닮은, 조용히 눈물을 흘리는 중년 여성을 비추고 다시 단상을 보여주었다. 프랭크는 추첨인의 귀에 대고 뭔가를 말하고 있었다.

"아, 아이에로. 프랭크 아이에로."

그녀는 미안하다는 듯이 웃었다. 프랭크는 작게 예의에서 우러나온 미소를 지어 보였다. 화면은 수십 번은 들어본 평화조약을 읽는 12구역의 시장을 비추었고, 흥미가 떨어진 제라드는 멈추었던 발을 다시 방으로 돌렸다.

스케치북과 목탄을 입고 왔던 옷에서 주섬주섬 꺼내든 제라드는 침대에 엎드려 그림을 그리기 시작했다. 손이 이끄는 대로 그려나가다가 정신을 차려보니 흰 종이에는 12구역의 조공인이 그려져 있었다. 종이 위의 옅은 미소가 서려 예쁘게 휘어올라간 입꼬리와 도톰한 아랫입술을 본 제라드는 헛웃음을 지을 수밖에 없었다.

*

제라드는 희한한 맛이 나는 수프를 입에 떠넣다 말고 자신을 쳐다보던 프랭크와 눈을 마주쳤다. 테이블 반대편에 앉은 소년이 입안에 뭔가를 가득 넣고 우물거리며 씨익 웃자 제라드는 제 귀가 새빨갛게 달아오는 걸 느꼈다. 시선을 피하려고 고개를 수프 그릇을 향해 푹 처박자 프랭크가 쿡쿡대며 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

훈련 센터에서의 둘째 날, 그리고 제라드가 자그마한 체구의 소년과 친해진 지 사흘째가 되는 날이었다.

캐피톨에 도착한 날, 제라드는 추첨인의 손에 떠밀려 저를 맡은 메이크업 팀에게 넘겨졌다. 그들은 그를 보며 예쁘장하게 생겼다, 캐피톨의 부자들에게 인기가 좋을 것이다, 같은 말을 위로랍시고 하며 온몸을 몇 번씩 닦게 하고 머리를 감기고 털을 뽑았다. 어차피 죽을 건데 캐피톨 시민들의 눈요깃거리라도 되라는 건지. 서너 시간동안 세 사람의 손 아래에서 꾸며진 제라드는 생각했다.

시끌벅적하게 떠들던 메이크업 팀은 스타일리스트가 곧 올 거라는 말을 남기고 방을 떠났고, 제라드는 수건 한 장을 두른 채로 몸을 일으켜 침대에 걸터앉았다. 얼마 뒤에 무뚝뚝한 제 구역 담당 스타일리스트가 방에 들어왔고, 묵묵히 그에게 개회식을 위한 옷을 입혀주었다. 제라드는 거울 속의 제 맨살이 빛에 따라 반짝이는 천으로 덮이는 모습을 가만히 지켜보았다.

 

"얘네 각설탕 좋아하는 거 알아?"

갑자기 귓가에 들리는 목소리에 제라드는 놀라서 파드득 뛰어올랐다. 뒤를 돌자 눈높이보다 조금 많이 아래에 12구역의 남자 조공인, 프랭크가 서 있었다. 몸에 착 달라붙는 검은 점프수트 차림에 웃겨 죽겠다는 표정을 하고.

"놀랐잖아!"

제라드는 투덜댔다. 프랭크는 화려한 전차에 묶인 말을 한 손으로 가리키며 주먹을 쥐고 있던 다른 손을 펴 보였다. 말랑말랑해 보이는 손바닥 위에는 새하얀 각설탕 두 개가 놓여 있었다.

"대기실에서 가져왔어. 브라이언, 그러니까 내 스타일리스트가 이 말한테 먹이면 좋아한다고 해서. 너도 줘 볼래?"

제라드는 홀린 듯이 설탕 한 조각을 프랭크의 손바닥 위에서 집어들어 말에게 내밀었다. 제 전차에 묶인 갈색 말은 손을 핥으며 설탕을 먹었다.

"쓰다듬어줘! 완전 귀여워. 착하기도 하고. 자, 이렇게."

그가 머뭇거리자 프랭크는 제라드의 손등 위에 제 손을 포개고 말의 갈기에 가져다 대었다. 둘의 손길에 갈색 말은 머리를 부볐고, 제라드는 저도 모르게 웃음이 꾹 다물린 입술을 비집고 나오는 것을 느꼈다.

"네 이름 제라드 맞지?"

"응. 너는 프랭크?"

"맞아! 옷 완전 멋져. 광장 돌 때 기대할게. 그럼 나는 이만!"

프랭크는 폴짝폴짝 뛰며 줄의 맨 끝에, 자신의 전차가 서 있는 방향으로 사라졌다.

 

그날로 제라드는 프랭크와 친구가 되었던 것 같았다. 다음 날 훈련 센터에서 허벅지의 반까지밖에 오지 않는 헐렁한 바지를 입고 등판에 숫자 12를 큼직하게 단 프랭크는 제라드를 보고 환하게 웃으며 인사를 건넸다. 열여섯. 제라드는 집 앞 광장에 설치된 커다란 화면을 통해 자신을 지켜보고 있을 마이키와 동갑인 프랭크의 올리브색 눈동자를 담은 눈이 예쁘게 휘는 모습을 감상했다.

훈련 센터에서 보낸 하루 동안 프랭크는 제라드 옆에 찰싹 달라붙었다. 그도 마찬가지로 같은 구역에서 온 조공인과 별로 친하지 않은 것 같았다. 제라드는 프랭크를 달고 여기저기 돌아다니며 활을 쏴보고, 창을 던지는 법을 배웠다. 둘은 큰 덩치에 위압감을 풍기는 다른 구역의 조공인들이 몰리지 않은, 위장술을 해볼 수 있는 구석에서 시간을 특히 오래 보냈다. 프랭크는 트레이너와 함께 제라드가 능숙하게 열매 즙을 팔에, 손에, 테이블 위에 손가락으로 펴바르며 칠해 무늬를 만들고 그림을 그리는 모습을 한참 동안 지켜보았다.

둘째 날도 크게 다르지 않았다. 제라드는 같은 구역 조공인과 멘토, 6구역 추첨인과 이른 아침에 식사를 하고 훈련 센터로 내려가서 이리저리 자리를 옮기며 경기장에서 사용할 법한 기술들을 배웠다. 남들과 조금 다른 점이라면 프랭크가 전날처럼 곁에서 떨어지지 않는다는 것 정도였다. 점심 시간에도 마찬가지였다. 대부분의 조공인들이 널찍한 식당에 가득한 테이블에 혼자 앉아 점심을 먹는 동안, 프랭크는 혼자 그릇을 들고 자리잡은 제라드 앞에 제 접시를 내려놓고 빵을 우물거리기 시작했다.

제라드는 달큰한 맛이 나는 걸쭉하고 따뜻한 수프를 두 그릇째 비우고 있었다. 캐피톨에 오고 나서 먹은 음식들 중 가장 맛있었다. 인터뷰에서 캐피톨에서 지내는 동안 가장 좋았던 것이 무엇이었냐고 묻는다면 이 이름 모를 주황색 수프라고 대답할 생각이었다. 물론, 그 답을 생각하기 전에 '12구역 조공인 프랭크'라는 대답을 먼저 지워내야 했지만.

뷔페에 있던 모든 빵을 종류별로 쓸어온 프랭크는 두 시간의 식사 시간동안 단 한 번도 입을 다물지 않고 시답잖은 얘기를 해댔다. 집에서는 뭘 하고 지냈는지, 12구역의 학교는 어땠는지. 제라드는 프랭크의 아버지가 광산에서 폭발사고로 돌아가시는 바람에 그가 어머니와 어릴 때부터 둘이 살게 됐다는 얘기까지 듣게 되었다. 

제라드는 끝도 없이 조잘대는 프랭크를 보면서 가슴 한켠이 답답해졌다. 꼭 맞는 크기의 마개가 호흡기를 틀어막은 듯한 기분이 들었다.

나흘 뒤면 스물네 명의 조공인들은 경기장으로 향한다. 황금색 뿔, 코니코피아를 둘러싼 스물네 개의 출발점에 선다. 확률이 당신의 편이기를, 하는 식상한 말이 끝나고 대포가 울리자마자 그들은 가운데에 쌓인 무기와 식량, 생존물품들, 아니면 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 달리고 또 달린다. 피가 사방에 튀기고, 죽어가는 조공인들의 비명과 신음이 귓속을 메운다. 1, 2, 4구역의 훈련된 조공인들이 좋은 무기들을 차지하고 게임이 시작되기 전부터 암묵적으로 맺어졌던 동맹 파트너를 향한다. 그리고 그들은 자신이 살기 위해 손에 피를 묻힌다. 한 명의 생존자만이 남을 때까지 며칠이고 처절한 전투가 계속된다.

자신이 살려면 프랭크는 죽어야 했다. 누군가의 손에 죽던, 아니면 제 손 아래에서 죽음을 맞이하던. 생각의 타래가 바닥에 널부러져 살려달라고 애원하는 그의 목덜미에 칼을 꽂아넣는 장면까지 미치자, 제라드는 물을 마시다 말고 콜록댔다. 프랭크가 벌떡 일어나 달려와 등을 두드려주었다. 괜찮다고 연신 말하며 그는 숟가락을 다시 들고 수프를 떠 입에 집어넣었다.

따끈따끈하던 수프는 더 이상 목 아래로 내려가지 않았다.

*

제라드는 누군가가 프랭크를 이미 죽였기를 간절히 빌었다. 안타깝게도 확률은 그의 편이 아니었고 - 애초에 게임에 조공인으로 나오게 된 것부터 제 편이 아니긴 했었다 - 첫날 밤, 둘째 날 밤에도 프랭크의 얼굴은 대포 소리와 함께 어두컴컴한 하늘에 떠오르지 않았다.

"으악!"

제라드는 눈을 떴다가 제 품속에 들어와 있는 검은 덩어리를 보고 소리를 지르며 벌떡 일어났다. 잠이 덜 깬 목소리로 뭔가를 웅얼거리며 꿈틀거리는 걸 보니 살아있는 사람이긴 했다. 그는 주변을 둘러보다가 손에 집히는 대로 큼직한 돌 하나를 집어들고 발로 시커먼 덩어리를 뒤집었다.

"프랭크?"

제라드의 목소리가 제 이름을 부르는 소리에 프랭크는 몇 번 더 꾸물거리더니 눈을 손등으로 비비며 몸을 일으켰다.

"안녕, 제라드? 좋은...어...아침?"

태평하게 아침 인사를 하는 프랭크의 모습에 제라드는 손에 든 돌을 떨어뜨리고 소리쳤다.

"미쳤어? 왜 여기 있는 거야? 그것보다 어떻게 찾은 거야? 아니, 그것보다 내가 널 죽일 수 있을 거라고는 생각 안 했어?"

"너는 믿을 수 있을 것 같아서."

프랭크는 눈을 반쯤 뜨고 살며시 웃으며 대답했다. 제라드는 그 순진한 미소에 기가 차서 헛웃음을 지었다.

"그리고 도망치느라 정신이 없었어. 발 닿는 대로 뛰다 보니까 네가 있더라."

도망? 누구한테서? 하고 물으려던 제라드의 눈이 프랭크의 손이 부여잡은 허벅지로 향했다. 훈련 센터에서 반바지 아래로 드러나던 하얗고 통통한, 이제는 특수 재질의 검은 천으로 뒤덮인 허벅지에는 큼직한 상처가 나 있었다. 제라드는 망할, 하고 입술을 짓씹으며 나뭇잎으로 덮어둔 배낭을 열고 안을 뒤적였다.

"어쩌다가 다친 거야?"

"코니코피아 주변에 쌓아둔 식량을 훔치다가 걸렸어. 그 1구역 여자애 있지? 걔가 던진 창에 맞은 거야."

제라드는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 프랭크는 그러거나 말거나 생글생글 웃으며 말했다.

"가슴을 맞추려고 했던 것 같은데 내가 너무 날쌔서 말이야! 잘못 맞았지."

"자랑이다, 진짜. 이거 소독부터 하자. 잘못하면 패혈증 와."

"세상에, 소독약도 있어?"

"첫날에 배낭 하나만 집어들고 도망쳤는데 생각보다 쓸모있는 게 많더라고. 구급 키트도 들어있고 물통이랑 침낭이랑...아, 밧줄도!"

"너무 유리한 거 아냐? 게임메이커들이 싫어할 것 같, 으아아!"

허벅지 위로 소독약 스프레이를 뿌리자 프랭크는 소리를 지르며 양 팔을 퍼덕댔다.

"아파! 미친, 완전 따가워! 이 나쁜 자식아!"

"쉿, 괜찮아."

제라드는 붕대를 주섬주섬 꺼내 피범벅이 된 옷 위로 감아주었다. 일부러 아프게 하는 거냐며 투덜대며 날아드는 프랭크의 손에 순순히 맞아 주면서.

*

"오늘 밤은 여기서 지낼까?"

"그래, 난 좋아."

"침낭 피고 있어 봐. 남은 음식도 꺼내 놓고. 나는 입구 가리고 올게."

"분부대로!"

프랭크는 제라드에게 웃으며 말했다. 제라드는 제 양 귓바퀴가 후끈거리는 걸 느끼면서 동굴 밖으로 나가 돌과 나뭇잎을 한 아름 주워 왔다. 돌덩어리들로 입구를 거의 다 막고, 밖에서 보기에는 덤불 뭉치처럼 보이게 나뭇잎을 잔뜩 쌓은 뒤에 동굴 안으로 들어오자 침낭 속에 이미 몸을 집어넣은 프랭크가 눈에 들어왔다.

"치사하게 혼자만 그러는 거야?"

"덥혀 놓는 거야."

그는 우쭐한 미소를 지으며 고개를 치켜들었다. 제라드의 머릿속에는 몇 해 전 마이키가 주워 온 강아지가 생각났다. 멀리 던진 나뭇가지를 입에 물고 돌아와 꼬리를 흔들며 쓰다듬어달라는 듯이 고개를 치켜들던 작은 강아지. 물론 프랭크가 강아지보다 더 귀엽고 사랑스러워 보였지만.

두 소년은 낮에 모은 열매와 어느 할 일 없고 돈 많은 캐피톨의 부자가 제라드에게 선물한 건포도 한 통을 먹어치웠다. 물통에 든 물을 두어 모금씩 나눠 마신 뒤 제라드는 프랭크가 이미 차지한 침낭 속으로 기어들어갔다. 부스럭거리는 천으로 된 침낭의 크기는 꽤 컸고 프랭크와 제라드는, 특히 프랭크는 둘 다 작고 말랐기에 포근하게 함께 누울 수 있었다. 제라드는 침낭의 보온 기능, 그리고 아마 프랭크의 체온도 일조했을 따뜻함에 몸을 누이자마자 피곤이 밀려오는 걸 느꼈다. 긴 하루였다. 이른 아침부터 제게 안기다시피 누워 잠든 프랭크를 발견하고, 상처를 허접하게나마 처치해주고, 몇 명 남지 않은 조공인들을 피해 나무를 타고 숲속으로 숨어야 했다.

동굴 바깥에서 비가 내리기 시작했다. 빗방울이 제법 큰 것 같았다. 철퍽, 철퍽, 하고 빗방울이 부서지는 소리가 동굴 천장에서 울려퍼졌다.

"너무 추워지진 않겠지? 아니면 비가 안까지 들어온다거나...침수되면 어떡해?"

프랭크가 걱정스럽게 물었다. 한 단어 한 단어를 말할 때마다 뜨거운 숨이 제라드의 귀와 뺨을 스쳤다.

"안 그럴 거야. 여길 침수시켜서 멀쩡하던 조공인 둘이 갑자기 익사하면 재미없을걸?"

"그러네. 이제 몇 명 남았더라. 여섯이었나?"

"응. 너랑 나랑, 1구역 여자애 하나,  4구역 둘. 그리고 7구역 출신 남자애 하나까지."

"피 튀기겠네."

프랭크는 상상만 해도 끔찍하다는 듯이 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 제라드는 팔을 프랭크의 어깨에 둘러 그를 토닥였다.

"괜찮을 거야."

침묵이 흘렀다. 한참 동안 찰박거리며 떨어지는 빗소리, 그리고 귓가를 뜨겁게 달구는 프랭크의 숨소리밖에 들리지 않았다. 잠든 거라고 생각하던 찰나, 프랭크의 입술이 가까이 다가오더니 제라드에게 닿았다. 쵹, 하고 제 입에 한 번 부딪친 다음 바로 떨어지는 입술을 제라드는 재빨리 뒤쫓아 프랭크의 갈라지고 찢어진 아랫입술을 입안에 머금었다. 며칠 간의 고생으로 거친 바깥쪽과 달리 안쪽의 살은 여전히 말캉하고 따뜻하고 부드러웠다. 아랫입술을 제라드가 물고 있는 사이에 프랭크의 혀가 제라드의 입안으로 따라 들어왔다. 어른들과 함께 탄광에 들어가 석탄을 캘 나이도 채 되지 않은 어린 소년이 어디선가 주워듣고 어깨너머로 배웠을 것이 분명한 어설픈 키스가 몇 초간 계속되었다.

프랭크는 제라드에게서 입을 떼더니, 누구의 것인지 모를 침이 잔뜩 묻어 번들거리는 그의 입술을 쳐다보고 깔깔대며 웃기 시작했다. 제라드는 그 순수하고 청량한 웃음소리에 짜증난 척 눈을 도로록 굴리면서도 침낭 속에서 프랭크의 등에 두른 팔을 꺼내 침범벅이 된 그의 입술을 닦아주었다.

*

6구역과 12구역 조공인이 동맹을 맺은 사례는 헝거 게임의 역사 상 한 번도 없었다. 적어도 제라드가 부모님에게, 학교 선생님들에게, 친구들에게, 이웃들에게 들은 바로는 그랬다. 뭐, 아닐 수도 있었다. 하지만 한 가지는 확실했다. 다른 구역 출신의 조공인 둘이 경기장 한가운데에서 키스를 나누었던 선례는 단 한 번도 없었다. 역사 시간에 배운 것도, 동네 어른들의 입을 통해 들은 것도 아니었지만 제라드는 확신할 수 있었다.

경기장에서 일어나는 모든 일은, 조공인들의 일거수일투족은 나무나 덤불 속에 숨겨진 작은 카메라들을 통해 전국에 생중계되었다. 그가 10구역의 칼을 든 덩치 큰 남자 조공인에게 쫓겨 미친 듯이 숲속을 달리는 것도, 나무를 타다가 굴러 떨어져서 조공인 하나에게 발견된 다음 격렬하게 싸우던 끝에 처음으로 사람을 죽였을 때도. 그리고 실제로는 그렇지 않았겠지만 느끼기에는 그날의 싸움보다도 격렬했던 전날 밤의 키스까지도. 아마 마이키는 그 장면을 광장의 커다란 화면으로 보고 눈썹을 찡그렸으리라.

그리고 어디에 숨어 있을지 모르는 카메라들 때문에 제라드는 눈앞에서 움직이는 동그란 뒤통수를 쳐다보면서 머릿속에서 꿈틀거리며 존재감을 애써 드러내려고 하는 두 번째 자아에게 망할, 좀 닥쳐봐! 하고 소리쳐야 했다.

"프랭크."

"왜?"

눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 왜냐고 묻는 프랭크에게 불러세운 이유를 말로 답하는 제 목소리가 들리는 대신 입에 프랭크의 따뜻하고 부드러운 입술의 감촉이 느껴지는 순간, 제라드는 이성과의 싸움에서 별로 이성적이지 못한 자아가 승리해버렸다는 사실을 깨달아버렸다.

프랭크의 작은 체구는 딱 맞게 만들어지기라고 한 것처럼 양 손 안에 착 감겨들어왔다. 그가 팔을 올려 조심스럽게 자신의 허리에 감자, 제라드는 곧 찾아올 미래에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다.

확률은 그의 편이 아니었다. 그리고 앞으로도 아닐 것이라는 어렴풋한 확신이 섰다.

*

"하아..."

제라드가 거칠게 내쉰 숨은 차가운 밤공기에 하얀 김으로 변했다. 단도가 꽂힌 목을 양 손으로 감싸쥔 4구역의 조공인이 발치에서 털썩 쓰러졌다. 저만치에서 대포 소리가 펑, 하고 한 번 울렸다. 그는 얼굴에 피칠갑을 한 프랭크를 바닥에서 일으켰다.

"안 다쳤어?"

"응, 이건 쟤 피야."

프랭크는 얼굴에 범벅이 된 붉은 액체를 재킷 소매로 슥슥 닦아내며 말했다. 제라드는 말없이 프랭크를 내려다봤다.

"우리 좀 걸을까?"

프랭크가 제안했다. 제라드는 고개를 끄덕이고는 그의 손을 잡고 걷기 시작했다.

들쭉날쭉한 길이의 풀밭이 계속 펼쳐졌다. 밝은 달 대신 별들이 하늘을 가득 채우며 두 소년을 바라보았다. 프랭크는 맞잡은 손에 힘을 꾹 주며 제라드의 보폭에 맞춰 걸었다.

"공동 승자가 될 순 없을까?"

"다른 구역 출신들이? 대통령이 절대 용납하지 않을 거야."

"헝거 게임의 정신에 어긋나니까."

프랭크는 빈정거렸다. 헝거 게임, 이라는 단어를 꾹꾹 눌러 발음하며. 제라드는 그의 목소리에서 억눌린 분노를 읽었다. 살아남은 열두 구역들이 그들의 선조들이 일으킨 반란의 대가를 잊지 않게 하기 위한 게임에, 캐피톨에서 풍요로운 삶을 즐기는 시민들의 오락거리 정도나 되어 주기 위해 목숨을 걸고 또래의 아이들을 죽여야 하는 게임에 참여한 조공인이라면 누구나 느꼈을 분노였다.

"난 이제 모르겠어."

프랭크는 걸음을 멈추고 풀밭에 드러누웠다. 제라드도 그 옆에 누워 당장 별들이 머리 위로 쏟아져내릴 것만 같은 경기장의 밤하늘을 올려다보았다.

날이 밝으면 게임메이커들은 캐피톨 시민들의 즐거움을 위해 어떻게든 그와 프랭크가 서로에게 칼날을 들이대게 할 것이었다. 마지막까지 살아남은 두 조공인이 최후의 승자를 가리기 위한, 살아남기 위한 혈투를 벌이도록.

그는 몇 시간 후의 자신이 어떻게 행동할 지 전혀 예상할 수 없었다. 프랭크를 죽이고 싶지 않았다. 넉넉치 못한 12구역의 한 가정에서 태어나 항상 배를 주리며 살아왔던 마이키 또래의 자그마한 소년을 죽일 수는 없었다. 뽀얗고 말랑한 볼와 둥글고 부드러운 얼굴, 우아하게 솟은 눈썹과 세상의 그 어떤 것보다도 아름다운 녹갈색 눈을 가진 프랭크에게 칼을 꽂아넣고 싶지는 않았다. 하지만 저가 죽는다면? 프랭크를 차마 죽이지 못한 대가로 저 아름답고 어린 소년의 손에 죽음을 맞이한다면?

혼란이 제라드의 머리를 잠식했다. 그는 생각을 떨쳐내려고 검은 머리칼이 흔들릴 정도로 머리를 세게 저었다. 프랭크가 그를 바라보았다. 그도 제라드가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알고 있으리라. 그리고, 같은 생각 속에 빠져 있으리라. 다음 날 아침이면 단 한번도 조공인의 편에 선 적이 없던 확률이 마지막 결정을 내릴 것이라고.

하지만 그건 몇 시간 후였다. 이 밤만큼은.

오늘 밤만큼은 함께 보낼 수 있을 것 같다는 기분이 들었다.

이 밤만큼은 커다란 스크린 앞에 앉아 콘솔을 조작하며 괴상한 동물들이나 갑작스러운 산불을 경기장에 집어넣어 난장판을 만드는 게임메이커들의 방해를 받지 않을 것 같았다.

오늘 밤만큼은. 딱 몇 시간만큼은.

제라드는 제 곁에 누운 프랭크의 손과 얽힌 손가락에 힘을 꾹 주었다.

"사랑해, 프랭크."

네가 우리 구역 출신이었다면 어땠을까? 아니면 내가 12구역 사람이었거나? 남자 조공인을 둘 뽑아가진 않았을 테니까, 내가 게임에서 이겨서 돌아가기만 하면 되었겠지. 판엠을 한 바퀴 돌고 나서 집으로 돌아가면 네가 날 기다리고 있었을 거고, 난 전국에 내 일거수일투족을 생중계하는 수십 대의 카메라 앞에서 너를 붙잡고 키스했겠지. 그랬다면, 그랬다면 내 가족과 너 사이에서 잔인한 선택을 하지 않아도 되었을 거야.

제라드는 덧붙이고 싶었던 말 한마디 한마디를 목구멍 속으로 삼켰다. 그리고 고개를 돌려 검은 하늘에 총총히 박힌 별들을 향하던 시선을 슬픈 미소가 떠오른 프랭크의 얼굴로 돌렸다. 프랭크는 한참 동안 아무 말도 하지 않고 가만히, 제라드를 바라보았다.

"괜찮아. 나도."

 

 

 

 


End file.
